The Daughters of Darkness and Light
by Vamp-girl1010
Summary: Cleo and her three friends, Eve abd Rashel, escaped from Victoria's army seven years ago. Now they are starting over in Forks to finish their high school year. But what if they run into Renesme Cullen? And it turns ugly?
1. New

Forks High was nothing special. It looked like all the other ones I've seen over the years. I sighed as Eve pulled her purple BMW into an empty parking space. I watched as she pulled out the keys and put them in her pocket. I scanned the parking lot and noticed our car _really_ stood out besides the shiny silver Volvo a couple of spaces away from us.

In the back seat Rashel pulled her blonde bangs back with a headband. On her face was a look of pure determination. Her perfect brows were furrowed and her lips were scrunched. I laughed and she looked up startled. Oh ho, why did I find that funny? I guess it was my nerves.

If you were in my situation you would understand. I was a freaking bloodsucking vampire and I was about to go to school with humans, who, by the way, were completely irresistible. See?

"Cleo, what are you laughing at?" Rashel questioned and I just shook my head, my own dark red bangs falling into my eyes. It would take too long trying to explain this to her.

"Come on guys, were going to be late." Eve said impatiently. She raised her eyebrow at me and I sighed. Guess we had to get this over with sometime.

I slowly swung open my door and a rush of cool air brought in the scent of nearby pine trees. That wasn't the only thing it brought in.

All three of us froze as we caught the scent of human. The burn in my throat flared and I almost started to gasp. It was so intense; I stopped breathing the moment it happened.

"Eve, Rashel you guys in control?" I asked when the burning began to get bearable.

"Yes." They coursed as I stepped out of the car. I shouldered my bag and shut the door as Rashel and Eve got out of the car.

I examined the humans who had stopped when we'd gotten out. We all looked striking with liquid topaz eyes and ivory skin. I know Eve looked really amazing with her wavy midnight black hair. Her hair was a little shorter than mine, which reached just below my waist. Rashel's was just a little shorter than Eve. We all had long, long hair.

"Let's go before a crowd assembles." I whispered too low for the surrounding humans to hear. My friends followed me to the front office.

Excited as ever, Rashel rushed forward and open the office door before I could get to it. She flounced inside, her head held high. So I walked in like that and so did Eve. We wanted to make an impression, right?

"Mrs. Cope, I called you earlier. You have our Schedules." She looked up startled then looked down immediately.

"Um… Cleo Anderson, right?" I nodded and she looked down at her computer. She glanced back at Eve and Rashel. She pulled out three pieces of paper and handed them to me. One glance down proved that the first one had my name on it; I smiled and whirled around on my heel, leaving.

The door opened before I could get to it. A girl entered with long curly bronze hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was as marble white as mine. But, unlike mine her cheeks were slightly flushed. Something was off about her. She was vampire pretty, like my friends and I. But her heart beat. I could hear it thumping in her chest.

She gasped and I kept a perfectly neutral expression. Her smell was off, too. It was a little vampire and slightly human. I furrowed my brow and continued to stare at her. Her eyes gradually got wider.

"So…" I murmured, too low for Mrs. Coped to hear.

"Um… I…" The girl mumbled.

"I'm Cleo Anderson. I'm new here, and so are my friends Eve and Rashel." I pointed to each of them.

"Rennesme Cullen." She smiled and I froze on the inside. Cullen…?

Oh shit. Yes, her hair did look a like Edward's, the Cullen that was in love with the human we were supposed to kill. And those eyes, they looked like the girl's.

Could they have…? No that was impossible; Edward and the human girl can't have babies. But they could.

"Well, we have to go." I excused and escaped out the door.

"Cleo, you okay." I nodded but I wasn't okay. We were supposed to kill the Cullen's a long time ago. They might have known us, I remember Victoria saying one of them was psychic.

So if we met up with one of the others Cullen's, there was going to be hell to pay. And I wasn't sure we could run away this time.


	2. Catfight

I rubbed at the side of my face as I thought of school. And the one Cleo was going to, Forks High or something. As far as I knew, Cleo hated school. I think the change of heart had to do with Rashel and Eve. Who knows?

The frantic buzz of the phone insisted I come and answer it. Like any other person I did.

"Yeah?" Who was calling me, only six people knew this phone number, Cleo, Rashel, Eve, Stephan, Michael and me. Michael and Stephan wouldn't be calling since they were in the house. It was obviously one of the girls. I was right.

"Mason, you need to come _right now_." Cleo demanded clearly bugged about something.

"Why?" I questioned her. It wasn't everyday I got a call from my girlfriend demanding me I come to her lame ass school, _right now_.

"I ran into a Cullen," she explained. "And I'm scared."

"I'll come. Wait by your car." Something was wrong. Cleo didn't get scared over small stuff. Only when she felt threatened.

I got up from my spot on the couch leaving a football game playing on the T.V. Michael was on the stairs reading. He looked up at me as I came charging over.

"Hey man!" He protested when I grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him up.

"Cleo ran into a Cullen and she's _scared_. You know how serious that is. She's never scared." I didn't even have to explain it more he was already running out to the car. One down, one to go.

"Stephan, come on! I know you heard." He didn't answer.

"I'm already at the car and getting in. Your last!" I joined them. They were in Cleo's red Porsche. Yeah, we needed to get there fast. I'm sure Cleo wouldn't mind.

"Move, Michael, this is my girlfriends car, _I_ get to drive." He reluctantly moved over and I slid in. I started in and pulled out, scary fast, if I were a human.

In the back seat Stephan was staring out the window. He was most likely thinking about Rashel. I was thinking about the Cullen's.

From what Cleo knew about them was that they were the biggest coven, second to the Volturi. And four of the nine vampires have amazing gifts, like a mind reader or a psychic. They would most likely know about us in a few minutes, maybe even now. I sped up. I couldn't leave the girls there with any protection.

"Michael, can you tell if any other vampires around here?" I asked and Michael seemed to blank out for a moment then he sighed.

"If I could we wouldn't be in Forks at the moment." He looked at me as if I were a complete idiot.

"Guys, there's the school." Stephan pointed out but I already saw it. And there, in the student parking lot was Cleo looking slightly relieved we were finally here,

I parked a few spaces away and jumped out. Cleo was rushing over, her eyes wide with fear.

"The Cullen's were already here, Rashel and Eve are alone with them. I insisted I stayed but they said I had to wait for you." She looked like she would cry, if she could.

"Where?" Michael asked.

"Over near forest. I'll show you but they_ know_. They know we were in the army." Cleo was shaking and I wrapped my arm around her. She leaned in and continued, faster this time.

I heard Eve talking rapidly. I suddenly guessed that she was probably buying time before that got to the real problem. I broke into a run when I saw the Cullen's had the two girls backed against a tree. I saw a big burly one with his arms crossed against his chest, clearly daring one of the girls to move. I through myself in front of them, Michael and Stephan following my lead.

A half growl half hiss escaped my lips and the vampires in front of me recoiled. Yeah, I was scary fast,

A blonde stepped up and I almost growled again. But he held up his hands, proving to me he meant no harm. I couldn't trust him; I knew I shouldn't but the look on his face. It was so honest. The big burly one with brown curly hair stepped in between us.

"Carlisle…" the big guy said wearily. "We can't trust them."

Just what I was thinking, behind me Cleo made an angry noise. Now she was 5'll, so she was six inches shorter than me. To any normal person, she was a giant, so she was pretty scary.

"Nobody ever said you had to trust us." She stepped around me, her hands on her hips. Besides when she was really scared of something she could be feisty. Obviously she wasn't scared anymore.

The Cullen's stared at her with blank looks, until a blonde stepped up, an angry look on her face.

"Who the heck are you anyway?" You could just tell that made Cleo even angrier. Bad move on the blonde's part.

"No, the better question is what do you want with us? I mean, what gives you the right to just _stop us_ when we're on our way to our next class?" Cleo cocked her head.

"We live here, this is our territory." The blonde was all the way in the front by now.

"Oh ho. You think you own this area." No I knew that crouch, Cleo was going to attack.

"I know you don't." The blonde retorted.

"Bitch!" Cleo hissed. _Damn it_! Things like this just had to happen to us.

'_What _did you call me!"

"You _know_ what I called you!" Cleo was probably only doing this because she was mad they made her scared. I knew her well enough to know she didn't start shit over something as dumb as this.

"Right back at you!" The blonde was in a crouch of her own. Can I say catfight?

I really had to stop this from going down. I took a step closer to Cleo, about to stop her when the blonde lashed out and slapped Cleo. Oh hell, that blonde really _was_ stupid.

With one last snarl, Cleo lunged.


	3. Alone

Mason grabbed me around the waist before I could reach Rosalie. I almost snarled and clawed my way free. I didn't. It was the look on Mason's face that got me. He looked… angry. At me, I don't know, but it was scary. I let him drag me back behind Eve and Rashel.

He set me down and Eve grabbed my arms. It was only once I'd seen that look on his face, and I hoped I'd never see it again. The last time I saw it was when Devin, one of Mason's old coven members, tried to kill me.

"We're sorry for Cleo's behavior." Michael apologized. He seemed to be oblivious to Mason's expression. He was staring at the Cullen's warily.

"No, we're sorry for Rosalie's behavior." Carlisle, a blonde male who was the leader of the Cullen coven, had on an apologetic look. Really, the bad behavior was on both sides.

I looked down at the ground beneath me and wanted to run. If I was human I'd probably look like a tomato by now. Eve let go of me and I knew she finally realized I wasn't attacking anyone.

"Can you tell me again why we're here in the middle of a school? Shouldn't we go somewhere a little more private?" Rashel suggested. I looked up at her. Didn't she know that if we went anywhere private they might kill us? After all we were made to kill the once human girl Bella. I knew she was a vampire by now, I saw her clutching the arm of Edward, the mind reader.

"We should go somewhere private," Carlisle agreed. "Then we'll talk. Come, we can go to my house."

No! My family was actually following them. I remained rooted in place. How could they be so _stupid_? Mason turned and looked at me with hard eyes. He held out his hand and sighed when I didn't move. And, much to my surprise, he turned and left with the Cullen's.

I was left alone and a great fury exploded somewhere near my heart. How could they be so stupid? How could they leave with the people we were supposed to kill seven years ago? I was left alone, so I did what any good girl would do.

I went to class.

My third period teacher looked up at me annoyed as I walked into class late. She seemed to be a woman in her late thirties with watery gray eyes and graying brown hair.

"Sorry, I got lost." I explained. She raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, just go take a seat in the back. Make sure this doesn't happen again." I nodded and made my way to the back.

I didn't put all of my attention in the teacher. I was worried about my family. I shouldn't have let them leave without me. But they did need someone to drive up in the getaway car if things got bad. I still couldn't believe it, though.

And then there was the look Mason had. Where did that come from? I mean, it wasn't like the Cullen's were going to kill us. In fact, I was the one that was going to attack.

This led me back to the thought that Mason was mad at me.

I sighed when all my classes finally ended. The whole day was spent pretending to care about what the teachers were saying and worrying about my family.

When I got to the parking lot I saw my red Porsche was there, with the key in the ignition. Oh, thoughtful of them not to take my car. I didn't really want to run home. I pulled open my door and settled in. I pulled out and began to move speedily in the direction of my house.

My family and I had found a two story house in the middle of the forest for sale. It was nice with a light beige exterior. I pulled into the drive way and got out.

My family wasn't home. I wanted Mason to be, I needed to talk to him. I opened the front door and set my backpack down on the kitchen table.

The house felt empty and I hated it. I made my way up the stairs and opened the third door to the right. The inside was dark but I could still see the green couch pushed up under the window and the computer on the wall opposite to it. My room didn't feel right with Mason not here. Let's just say it was going to be a long night.


	4. Love

They returned home around dawn. We didn't have to sleep, so they could do things like that. I didn't like worrying, that was what I was doing practically the hole night. I was pretty pissed when they came through the door. I didn't say anything. They ignored me. I wanted to yell at them. That wouldn't have ended well so I kept my mouth shut.

"They are the oddest group of vampires I have ever seen, besides the Volturi." Eve was saying as they came through the door.

"Why did we ever want to attack them?" Rashel asked. She had that silly smile on her face that meant she liked them.

"We were told to." Eve shrugged and set her backpack on the couch next to me. Did she even notice that it almost hit me? It wouldn't have hurt, but still.

"Well, I'm glad you guys didn't kill them." Stephan came in behind Rashel, put his hand on her hip and kissed her deeply. They were all about PDA.

I looked away when Mason came in. He didn't seem as angry as before. There was still some underlying tension, though, and only I sense see it.

"Cleo, can I talk to you?" I froze at Mason's question. Oh shit, he was going to tell me what he was made at. If it was my fault, I didn't know what I would do.

"Sure," I got up reluctantly and followed him into our bedroom. I sat down on the couch. He just stood by the closed door,

"Eve, Rashel, Stephan and Michael are going hunting. Now's a good time to ask you about today." He actually came and sat down next to me. I lean my head against his shoulder.

"Why did you get so angry? That wasn't a good reaction," that was an understatement and Mason knew it. He didn't correct himself.

"I don't know. One second I'm scared as hell and the next I want to tare them limb from limb. It scares me." Mason stroked my hair the whole entire time I said this.

"Didn't you say one of them could influence emotions? Maybe it was him," Mason suggestion sounded right.

"But why would he make me mad when they wanted peace?" I snuggled closer to Mason and he let me.

"Maybe it backfired. He was trying to make you calm and instead it made you angry," he stopped stroking my hair and instead slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Whatever it is I don't want it to happen again. I was so worried they were going to hurt you." I was so relieved that they had come home whole. I don't think I'd live through them coming home in pieces. That could happen.

"You didn't have to worry. We can handle ourselves." Mason was staring down at me with a look that meant he loved the way I worried over him.

"I know, but still…" I really didn't want to go into the hours I spent worrying over them.

"We're fine. The Cullen's are okay. Anyway, come on, you have to get ready for school." He sounded as if school sickened him. He said he didn't like school before he changed and he still didn't like it now.

"No, I can stay like this for a few seconds more," I needed to feel his arm around me for just one more seconds. It was reassuring.

"Good, I wasn't going to let you go anyway." He leaned in and nuzzled my ear. I giggled and bit on my cheek to control it. Mason got a lot of reactions off of me that I normally wouldn't do. Like giggle, for instance.

I was really happy to have Mason back. He was my soulmate, my other half. I wasn't whole without him. I knew he felt the same way.

"I love you, Cleo." He kissed my cheek. That sent tingles down my spine.

"I love you, too." I always would.


End file.
